Pride
by mypoorangel
Summary: When Khan is once again released by a cult he seeks revenge against Starfleet. What he didn't expect a fight against someone just as strong as he was.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own anything I am just borrowing)**

Alarms sounded throughout the space station, phaser blasts sounded around every corner as masked men stormed into every room killing all those who stood between them and their goal. Soon they found what they were looking for in a sealed off wing. In that wing lay 73 frozen tubes.

"Erik to Rawhide. Start transporting as fast as you can!"

"Aye Aye captain" said a voice over the communicator as the tubes began to disappear rapidly.

"We have all of them now captain"

"Perfect beam us up then and get us out of here." The captain said removing his mask as he was being transported back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Finally getting around to typing these up lol)**

"Jim hold still goddamnit! Ok now while that kicks in do you want to explain to me again what happened?" McCoy grumbled trying desperately to wrap the squirming Captains arm.

"He said that we were only on shore leave because Starfleet didn't trust us to move without Chekov because we would crash into a planet, and to be fair I didn't throw the first punch." Jim Kirk said pouting and glaring a hole into the med bay wall.

"And that's when Sulu broke his hand "

"No that happened when he tried to karate chop someone but hit the wall instead."

"And that's when security arrived to break you all up?"

"No that was when Scotty dive bombed the crowd from the top of the bar."

"Which was when Uhura hit someone with a chair?"

"After the guy pinched her ass."

"Just before you head butted a klingon?"

"Yes." Kirk said proudly

"This is why I stay on the ship" McCoy said with a sigh as he jabbed a sedative into the unsuspecting Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter holds a surprise see if you can find it also I can't do chekovs accent so just imagine its there sorry)**

Pavel Chekov stared impatiently out of the bridge window of the USS Ishimuro. He had been assigned to accompany them during their first terraforming mission. They were looking for a inhabitable planet that had many natural caves. Starfleet had ordered him to join them because of the tricky positions of the planets in their solar system. He had to bite his tongue to avoid asking if they had reached their destination yet. The course had been plotted into the computer all the pilot had to do was follow it to the letter and they would be fine.

"I could have done this from the station why did I have to come along?" Chekov mumbled under his breath

"Just in case any abnormal or undetectable gravity fields appeared." A voice to his left said.

"Ah Captain Holister sorry I was just..."

"No worries ensign you want to be back with your own crew back at the space station. I have had a few missions like that myself over the years." Captain Holister said crossing his hands behind his back. "As big and exciting as space is, it is just a big empty wasteland when you have no one you trust with you. With a crew you can trust it becomes an adventure. One you wish never to end."

"You speak as though you have experience in this matter"

"I am, I was once a young ensign like you and on my old ship there was no secrets. We trusted each other with our lives. That's why I am retiring after this mission, Starfleet has too many secrets now secrets get you and everyone close to you killed." Captain Holister said with a faraway look in his eyes. Pavel was about to respond when the ship lurched to a stop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaplin what was that! Why have we stopped?" Captain Holister shouted.

"We are caught in a tractor beam sir. It seems to be emanating from the surface of a nearby planet."

"Well get us out of it!"

"Sir people are being transported aboard!"

"Red alert all hands to battle stations!" Captain Holister shouted over the alarms

"Phaser fire detected sir. They seem to be making their way to the bridge!"

"Chekov what the hell are you doing" Holister shouted

"We are getting massacred sir, they are blowing through our barricade and blast door as as if they don't exist, I'm sending out a distress signal!"

"It's too late, they are in the turbo lift. Everyone phasers out, shoot on site!" Captain Holister shouted as everyone took cover. The turbo lift doors opened to a hail of phaser fire as the invaders easily shot down everyone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain Starfleet is getting a distress call from the USS Ishimuro! They are requesting any ships in the vicinity to head out immediately." Uhura's voice rang out over the comm. Kirk took one look at the rest of the bridge crew that were also in sickbay before turning back to Dr. McCoy.

"Go." Was all McCoy had to say before the entire bridge crew stampeded out of sickbay at a dead run to the bridge.

"Sulu get us to the ship as fast as you can!" Kirk shouted when they reached the bridge. "Uhura hail the Ishimuro let's see if we can get some info what is happening over there and let Starfleet know we are responding to the call.

"Aye Captain" Uhura said quickly taking her station. Within seconds the Enterprise was at maximum warp.


	6. Chapter 6

They dropped out of warp just at the edge of the solar system where the distress call was coming from.

"Sulu shields up, yellow alert we don't know what we are flying into."

"Aye Sir."

"Start scanning see if you can find the ishimuro."

"Captain I have located it. It seems to be orbiting a large M-class planet ahead of us." Spock said.

"Hail them." Kirk said leaning back in his chair.

"No response Captain" Uhura said after a few long moments.

"Check for life signs"

"None present" Spock said turning around in his chair to face the captain.

"Alright Sulu, Bones you're with me, we need to get on that ship."Kirk said pushing himself out of his chair and speed walking towards the turbo lift. Sulu had to jog to get in before the doors closed. They met up with Doctor McCoy and a security detail in the transporter room.

"We have no idea what we are beaming into so phasers on stun, we don't want to hit any crew members." Kirk said as they stepped onto the transported pad. "Energize"


	7. Chapter 7

They materialized aboard the Ishimuro with phasers drawn. Immediately the eerie silence in the ship unsettled them.

"Everyone stay together, we make our way to the bridge. It may hold some clues as to what happened here." Kirk said stepping off the transported pad. As soon as they stepped out into the hall they realized just how bad the situation was.

"This wasn't an attack it was a massacre!" McCoy exclaimed. All around them lay debris and bodies, McCoy quickly examined a few before announcing his conclusion to the rest of the crew. "They were shot, but these burns come from a higher powered phaser than I have ever seen before."

"Well whoever made them also made something that could break through the blast doors." Sulu said examining what was left of the massive steel door. "There is path straight to the turbo lift."

"We need to get to the bridge so let's get moving." Kirk said leading the way. The bridge looked no different than the rest of the ship with the phaser marks burned into the walls and pieces of metal scattered about. Carefully avoiding the sparking consoles the crew spread about the bridge.

"I found Captain Holister!" one of the redshirts cried out "He's dead!"

"Captain." Spocks voice came over the communicator.

"Yes Spock?" Kirk said stepping away from the others.

"We appear to have found something rather interesting in the ships computers."

"What did you find?" Kirk asked his raised voice attracting the attention of the others who all stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"We were scanning their computers when we came upon the security cameras. There is a video you need to see."

"We are ready to beam back now"

"Acknowledged, I will give Mr. Scott the order."


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were all back onboard the enterprise they made their way to the bridge. Once they arrived they all split and took their stations.

"Okay Mr. Spock what was this video?" Kirk said as he made his way to his chair.

"It is the security camera footage from the bridge."

"Alright, play the video."

Spock quickly obliged moving the video up to the main viewing screen. The video showed as everyone on the bridge pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the turbo lift doors. There were a couple tense moments before the turbo lift doors opened and there was a barrage of phaser fire causing enough smoke and debris to cover the screen. It slowly settled to reveal a shocking scene. Chekov was holding a man in front of him and was using him as a human shield keeping the others at bay.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Chekov shouted backing himself up and away from the others.

"You're Starfleet, you wouldn't kill him it's not their style." One of the masked men laughed.

"I don't give a damn what Starfleet would do!" Chekov said backing straight into a wall.

"Grab him he's no threat." The masked man ordered. The others ran forward but they didn't get far before Chekov gunned them down.

"You want to try that again?" Chekov said, still holding the now terrified man in front of him. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the man being held dropped dead to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Okay I'm done for today lol my hand is beginning to cramp lol **

Chekov immediately raised his phaser in the direction that the flash had come from and fired rapidly for a few moments.

"What is the holdup Mr. Lewis? This ship has been beaming out a distress signal for the last five minutes." An eerily familiar voice said from the smoke filled turbo lifts. Chekov's phaser shook slightly as he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"I am sorry sir it's just that he has killed everyone else."

"So I see" The voice said stepping out into the illuminated bridge but before he was fully visible the video went to static.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry for the wait)**

"Whoa, Whoa, What happened?" Captain Kirk shouted jumping out of his chair.

"It appears the power on the ship failed at that point" Spock said stepping behind the Captain's chair with his hands behind his back.

"Is there any sign of where they went?"

"None Captain."

"Then we scan the planet if they got caught in a tractor beam as the data shows then they must have been generated by something closes by."


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Chekov noticed was that his head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears. Slowly he opened his eyes. Feeling pressure on his wrists he glanced down and saw his arms were strapped under to the arms chair. He was about to try and pull his arms out when the masked man appeared and started to circle the chair. The masked man said nothing as completed his circle and walked back out the door that he had come in. It was quiet for a few minutes so Chekov took some time to think back to what had happened on the ship. As he sifted through the memories putting them all in order he realized what had caused him to hesitate, Khan had been there.

"Figured it all out have you now?" Khans voice sounded from the doorway.

"I thought you had been frozen and sent to a far out research colony." Chekov said sounding much calmer than he felt.

"I was till I was freed by a group of simpletons who believe us to be on par with Gods"

"Is that not what you believe as well?"

"No I surpass Gods, They have flaws I do not." Khan said with a smirk. "I also never miss when I aim to kill someone which leads me to wonder how you survived."

"Just lucky I guess." Chekov said allowing sarcasm to leak into his voice.

"Luck had nothing to with it. I was curious so I did a bio scan, care to explain the odd energy signals I discovered coming from various points in your body?" Khan asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I thought you knew all."

"I have my suspicions but I would still like to hear it verified."

"Then what is your theory on it?"

"All these energy readings seem to be focused on your vital major organs such as your heart and lungs. There seems to be some attached to various muscles but all seem wired to a second device that has been implanted on your spine. This device is located somewhere almost impossible to remove. Considering how it is all wired up I would say that it is monitoring the other devices power output, but why is my question." Khan said as he slowly circled the chair. Chekov clenched his hands and glared at the floor as Khan continued his rant. "Or it would have been had I not recognized its particular signal, you are a walking bomb. If those energy outputs are raised by even the most miniscule amount the bomb is detonated, how clever. So that leads me to my next question, who is controlling you I wonder?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chekov quickly switched his glare from the floor to Khan who had stopped to his left.

"At least that explains our actions on the ship, whoever did this to you must want you back and you are absolutely terrified of them. You would obviously rather die than go back to them and that bomb on your spine is blocking all energy signals made by the others from going beyond a few feet from your body. Ah so Starfleet put that bomb in you." Khan said taking a step back with a wide grin on his face. Chekov went back to glaring at the floor. "They are protecting you on the condition you work for them but I guess they just don't trust you, but you can trust me."

"What makes you think I would trust you?" Chekov spat switching his glare back to Khan.

"I can take the bomb out, but leave the part of it that is hiding your signal."

"And what would you get out of it?"

"I need a way off this rock and way to get my crew out of here." Khan said jumping in front of Chekov "Freedom for freedom, sound fair?"


End file.
